


Momentum

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gaius/Wingul if you squint, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his knees he can easily recall their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> In every Tales of game there is always one minor character that breaks my heart into little tiny pieces. Wingul is that character.

The moment he activates his booster Wingul knows something is wrong.

It had been impending for several weeks, since the fight at Fezebel Marsh. He's unsure if he took a knock to the head or if the booster had merely degraded from years of use. It doesn't matter anyway.

Pain spreads from his forehead like a web and throbs outwards with such force Wingul is surprised his skull doesn't crack from the pressure. He will not scream. It would be futile, anyway. The void around them swallows all sound, and his allies, Gaius, for there is only Gaius now, will not hear it. Would he even come if he did...?

On his knees he can easily recall their first meeting, on soft snow, not these ethereally warm and sharp rocks in this bastard dimension between worlds. Head bowed and the throb-throb of his heart beat in his head as he anticipated death and a hot hand on his cheek, rough leather sliding across his chilled skin until it felt as if he'd been struck. That deep voice he had only heard giving orders suddenly gentle and quiet, as if soothing a frightened animal, and the dizzying feeling that spread through his body when he realised he wasn't going to die at the king's feet.

Beneath him, the jagged and uneven floor cracks and splits with the same noise that is ringing in Wingul's ears. He doesn't feel his feet slip as the ground buckles and begins to fall. His sword is gone, already fallen between a gap in the blocks down to the nothingness below. There won't even be a corpse to retrieve, and for some reason that thought tears a laugh from Wingul. When he forces his head up he can see the fear in the faces of Maxwell's party and he forces a smirk. Good. Good. Maybe now they will see their folly and Gaius's wishes will come to fruition. That's all that matters. Gaius...

Wingul doesn't try to stop himself as he falls. He fancies he sees the Conductor dash towards him but maybe it's just an illusion. Nothing in this dimension makes sense anyway. It doesn't hurt any more and as the eerie light slips away with the rocks, Wingul sees the void with the clarity he has lacked since the booster operation.

Wingul falls.

He feels heat on his cheek, feels something scrape across the skin like leather and then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> More will follow when I finally get my TV fixed so I can actually finish Jude's side properly and start Milla's side.


End file.
